Joining The League
by spearcell96
Summary: The Big bang happen just a few months before the invasion of Earth, but is this change of events really by chance... or is there a darker meanings behind it.


**Disclaimer: I ****own Static Shock, Justice League or any of the DC characters I'm using.**

**Side note, some Static shock comic book characters and elements will be use.**

* * *

The poorest and most crime-ridden neighborhood of Dakota City is Paris Island. Gangs were commonplace, and turf wars a regular occurrence. So much so that eventually all the local gangs agreed to settle things once and for all, at an intersection of the three main gangs' territories, a spot called Ground Zero. This "Big Bang" was no secret, and when more than five hundred gang members converged that night, armed and ready, everyone in the area, police included, knew what was going down.

"So why in god's name did I come out here tonight!?" a freshman of high school call Virgil Ovid Hawkins groan as he ran for his life, knew why though. Despite his small stature and quick tongue, Virgil was an honor roll student who was also involved with several extra-curricular functions, most frequently helping his father Robert at Dakota's community center. This also lead to him frequently being the victim of threats and beatings until a classmate intervened. However, this intervention came with a price: Virgil was to join _his _gang. While Virgil never gave any official answer 'considering his natural hatred for gangs', the offer didn't imply an alternative was given. As a result, Virgil became involved in the gang wars of Dakota.

'Cough' 'Cough' 'Cough' "Awww crap!" Virgil grunted coughing, the place this gang war was taking place also happen to be full of weird large metal canisters. When he got there the leader of the gang he was to join handed him a gun, this made Virgil realizes exactly how bad the situation was, and quickly threw it into the water before tying to back out but unfortunately, he found himself face-to-face with Francis. The guy who bullied him the most.

Just then, police helicopters arrive, casting a searchlight on everyone and breaking up the fight. Everybody scatters, ignoring orders to stay where they are, until finally, a canister of tear gas is fired down—right next to one of the canisters, causing an explosion and the release of a cloud of purple gas. this gas was currently choking him and making it hard to see where he was going but still Virgil ran... not noticing the strange physical reactions some of the others began to exhibit, like one's face begins to stretch, as another's eyes

* * *

Madelyn Spaulding, a socially active student and a very political busybody. She had been out in the docks, interviewing a homeless man for an extra credit essay on the homeless problem in Dakota, and was on her way home when she saw gang members rushing off to ground Ground Zero. "Thankfully I'm not one of those girl's who see something like and think 'hey let see what going on' and end up getting myself kill." Madelyn mutter, she had gotten far enough to were she could still hear what was going on but not get in involve and was waiting for the cab she call to come pick her up.

"Well this has been a fun night, I can wait until after school to start on that essay." Madelyn said to herself looking down at the notes she take thinking that it would be ease to finish by the end of the week. 'BABOOOOOM' Madelyn both heard and felt an explosion that quaked the ground.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Madelyn cried when she saw the spotlight of one of the choppers get blown off and was about to make a run for it when she heard a noise and turn to a fenced off factory, or maybe a storage depot as there was a lot of crates and barrels around. A purple mist was quickly spreading throughout it though.

"That not good!" She gasp but that when she saw it, Virgil... he came running out of that mist like a bat out of hell!

"What the hell is he going over there!?" Madelyn said looking dumb founded as to why one of the smartest guy's in her school was in a place but then she remember the rumor of him apparently joining Wade's gang and groan.

"That dumb ass... Virgil! Hey Virgil, over here!" Madelyn yell not hesitating in quickly running up to the fence. As for Virgil he had just gotten clear of the gas and stop to try and let his eyes clear "Virgil, over here!" the sound of someone calling him reach his ear's, now able to see Virgil look around and saw to his surprise Madelyn on the other side of a fence glaring at him.

"Well don't just stand there, come on! Before the police see you!" she shouted, understanding her meaning, Virgil made a mad dash to her and quickly climbed up the fence, though already leaning over it Virgil had stop, breathing too much of the mist was starting to make him lose consciousness. Seeing this Madelyn moan looking even more worry when she saw that the purple mist was quickly spreading there too. She quickly climbed up the fence and pulled the Virgil the rest of the way over and down safely on the other side.

"Your going to own me so much for saving your hide!" Madelyn growl throwing an arm over her shoulder and dragging him away from the war zone before the mist reach her, thankfully at that moment her cab came driving down the street and she quickly flag them down. The cab stop in front of them and Madelyn open the back door pushing and push the bury conscious inside. Getting in herself before telling the cab to take off.

"Where to miss?"

* * *

Madelyn was genuinely surprised when Virgil directed him to one of the nicer looking neighborhoods, and right up to a two-story house that even her dad couldn't afford and still call it a nice house. Because it was actually a great house. From the outside anyway.

"This it?" the cab driver asked as he parked the car where Virgil had pointed. Virgil nodded then turn to Madelyn and blush.

"Thank Madelyn, I really own you one." Virgil said sheepishly but she actually laughed.

"Don't sweat it. But it goes with out saying that I got your vote for freshman class president, right?" she smirk and Virgil roll his eye in good humor.

"You bet, and the following years to." Virgil said as he stepped out of the car, and stumbled the rest of the way out of it.

"You okay?" Madelyn ask in worry but he just nodded.

"Yeah just a bit disoriented, feeling pretty weird too. What was that purple stuff anyway?" Virgil mutter to himself not noticing the piece of paper out and started writing something on it.

"Well here my number, call me so I know your doing well." Madelyn said handing him the piece of paper, Virgil nodded and take it.

"You bet and again, thank for helping me." Virgil said once more getting a smile out of her. Watching the cab drive away Virgil look at the number and put it in his pocket before heading to his house door... noticing the bolt of electricity flying across his back.

* * *

The following morning Madelyn could be seen pulling up to the Hawkins home in a cab, even though Virgil hadn't call her yet she was still worry, she had seen the morning News and learn that many of the gang member's who were caught last night were dead by the morning! What ever that gas was it pretty much cause a massive genocide...

Walking up to the front door Madelyn was surprise when before she knock Virgil open it up alive and well.

"Madelyn!? I was just about to call you." Virgil grinned happy to see her, she smile at this.

"Sorry I know I told you to call me but I had to make sure you were okay." Madelyn replied but the gasp she he grab her hand.

"Better than okay, come I got something I want to show you." Virgil said fast pace than pull her along.

Sometime later Madelyn found herself at the junkyard, a place she would normally never be at but was to busy staring at Virgil to think on this as he glides around on the hood of a car through the _air _with ease. "How?" It was all she could think of saying watching him stop on the broken down car in the middle of the sky.

"That gas I inhale, I think when I breath it in... I got superpowers!" Virgil said Excited while holding up his right hand that was giving off electricity.

"That is awesome!" Madelyn now wishing she had take in some of that gas... but than remember that a lot of people had die and rather glad she didn't she could have been one of them.

"Yo Virgil, you around here." a voice call and the two immediately recognize it as belonging to Richard Osgood Foley or as they like to call him Richie.

"Yeah I'm over here." Virgil but than crashes into a pile of cars, Madelyn giggle a bit before running to help him out.

"You okay, and how did Richie know we were even here?" Madelyn ask pulling him free.

"I call him, I wanted to show him my powers too." Virgil answer but Madelyn's smile drop at his word.

"You what?" Madelyn ask blinking at him.

"There you are, I... what Madelyn doing here?" Richie said surprise to see the girl next to his best friend, Virgil was about to speak but Madelyn beat him to it.

"He call me as well, he just waited to let us know he was alright after last night." Madelyn told him, Virgil turn to the girl in confusion at the lie, Richie wonder what she meant but than his eye's widen.

"Don't tell me you actually went to that gang war? Dude it all over the new, over 90 percent of the people there die." Richie snap mad that his friend at went after all.

"Yeah but you wouldn't-" Virgil start but felt Madelyn pinch his hand causing him to look at her and saw the glare she was giving him.

"I mean your right, eh sorry I didn't listen when you told me not to go." Virgil said wondering why Madelyn didn't want him telling Richie, said person didn't seem to notice that interaction between the two.

"Well I'm just glad your okay, anyway let get out of here and head to Burger King." Richie said.

"Sound cool to me but you go on a head, I need to talk to Madelyn for a bit." Virgil replied, Richie nodded and walk off wondering when he started hanging out with her. Waiting to Richie was out of ear view Virgil turn to Madelyn looking a bit mad.

"What did you do that for?" Virgil growl but she just glare back at him.

"Listen, you can't tell just anyone about your powers, don't your read comics? the more people about them the danger you and them will be in!" she said chidingly.

"okay... but on a high note,you read comics?" Virgil ask, Madelyn blink a few time surprise she let that slip.

"That beside that point... but tell anyone I I will make your life hell!" Madelyn snarled at him, Virgil held his hands up in surrender, little scare of the girl.

"Okay, okay, okay. But I still think it would be fine if I told Richie." Virgil spoke but Madelyn simply shake her head.

"No, the less people that know about this the better. Promise me you won't tell anyone else Virgil." looking into her eye's Virgil could see she was just trying to look after him and sigh.

"Fine, I'll keep quite, I promise." Madelyn smile at that and take his arm in hers.

"Good, now come on, let meet up with Richie and get something to eat." all to happy with the idea Virgil walk off with her, the two never knowing what the future had in store for them.

* * *

To be continue


End file.
